


A Pocketful of Spice

by Sheneya



Series: A Pocketful of Sugar [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of follow on's to certain interactions between Len and Ray during A Pocketful of Sugar.</p><p>Here be PORN, consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Duet of Cum Stains

**Author's Note:**

> This is the porn part of A Pocketful of Sugar.
> 
> You've been warned twice.

Ray couldn't quite hold back the soft grunt as Len plunked him down on the lab table. Looking around he realized that none of his smaller tools were nearby, with a soft huff, he turned to the older man. "I can't fix the problem with the big tools Captain Cold, The smaller ones are in the second drawer up from the bottom in that chest over there." He pointed over at said drawers.

Leonard smirked at his perceived attitude, but obligingly made his way over to the indicated area, before pulling a tiny version of a tool chest out with his thumb and index finger and bringing it back to the still minuscule man. Feeling a tad uncomfortable as he realized Snart wasn't leaving any time soon, Ray natter away to himself under his breath as he searched for the minor problem that was stopping him from resizing. "Not there....no, no... nope, not it either... not that...ah found it."

Having found the problem, he realized it was a simple fix, a couple of screws holding a piece of wiring down had come loose, the wire itself wasn't damaged, so all he needed to do was grab the screwdriver from his specially created micro tools and tighten the screws again. Happy to have found the problem, he quickly grabbed the right screwdriver and fixed the wiring again. With a yell of triumph, he quickly moved to hang his legs over the table top before slapping the resize button, his eyes involuntarily closing as he shot back to his normal height, his sudden increase in weight gently pulling his legs towards the ground and the rest of him off the table.

Now standing on the floor, the remnants of his triumphant yell suddenly choked off into a yelp of shock as he opened his eyes, only to find himself practically eyeball to eyeball with Leonard Snart.

Leonard's voice was unnaturally rough as he spoke. "You frustrate me boyscout." Ray's eyebrow raised of it's own accord at the mostly reformed criminal's blunt statement.

"Huh?" His mind had practically frozen on him as he processed things. His thought became even more scrambled as Leonard walked him back until his lower spine was pressed against the Lab table. "I said, you frustrate me."

Any retort Ray may have had was swallowed by the insistent press of Leonard's lips against his own. Len kissed the way he spoke, short, to the point, and bordering on brutal. Ray could literally feel his lips swelling against the hard press of Len's own.

He tried to pull back as he heard the soft murmur of voices through the still open door, but was immediately hauled back by Len's hands, that had somehow worked their way underneath the lower half of his suit to grip his backside.

The sigh of relief he'd let loose at the sound of the door finally being fully closed, faded into a soft gasp as the other man took advantage of the slight part it created between his lips to lick his way into the younger man's mouth. Ray found his back arching as Len pushed him even more forcefully against the unyielding lab table, pushing with his hips until the motion started gently grinding between them.

Ray didn't have it in him to turn this into a battle for dominance, instead he simply let his own, involuntary movements slowly slide until they aligned perfectly. He let out a low moan as that last movement slide his own erection flush against Len's. With a grunt of his own, Len's mouth finally pulled away from Ray's, trailing down his jugular vein as he moved in a sudden surge of motion. Gentle movement replaced with something faster, more urgent.

Ray's moan turned into a whine as pleasure made his upper teeth bite against his lower lip. Then a series of soft whimpers as Len's free hand moved to grasp both their lengths, rubbing up and down with only the few droplets of pre-cum to lubricate the way. Droplets that were steadily turning into a small, almost constant stream as Ray's whimpers grew louder, prompting Len to bring his mouth back up to Ray's lips in an attempt to muffle the increasing noise.

There was a sudden stillness between them as Ray's spine bowed to it's full extent, his cries vibrating against Len's lips, almost rattling his teeth as that stream, turned into a pleasure drenched river that splattered against them both.

Not wanting to injure Ray, Len slowed his movements slightly, even though he was close to his own edge. Instead he gently tugged his own erection against the softening penis of his partner, pulling a slight groan from the younger, expended man. Working them both for a few seconds longer, until, with a quiet cry, he spilled his own cum, watching it splash through the puddles Ray had left to slowly slide between them.

After relaxing for a few minutes, Len pulled back, their combined cum stretching between them, having dried slightly, before finally splitting apart. His legs were not as steady as he had hoped, so he ended up staggering a little as he made his way over to the paper towels near the sink that the Lab had for clean up, though not usually for this kind of clean up.

Not wanting to be cruel, he allowed the water to warm up a bit before dampening the makeshift wipes, running them first over himself, before bringing them over and gently cleaning Ray's stomach and now completely abated erection.

Leaning forward, he stole one last kiss as he cleaned the final remnants of their encounter.

"You frustrate me Boyscout."

Ray didn't even huff.


	2. Sticking it to the Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Ray have their first bout of make up sex.
> 
> They're enjoying it.
> 
> Doctor Stein is not so impressed.

Ray wasn't all that surprised that Len chased after him when he'd finished his little scolding. Stalking towards the lab, he used the small amount of time he had available as Len handed the Cold Gun off to Mick to compose and fortify himself for the upcoming argument whilst removing the outer armour on his suit. Barely acknowledging the grey-haired man already within the lab he leant his weight on his preferred work table, taking a few deep breaths, before turning around as the sound of Len opening the door seemed to fill his ears.

"Dammit Len, I'm not a child, we're meant to be working together as team, I can't help people if you keep trying to hide me from every, tiny. little danger that comes at us." Knowing Len probably already had half a dozen arguments for his case already, he quickly continued. "I'm glad you want to protect me to a certain degree, but sometimes you just go too far."

Len seemed to puff up at his words. "Well then stop deliberately going into harms way for no reason."

Doctor Stein seemed to sense that this was going to get worse before it got better, as, without a word, he stood up from where he'd been trying to finish his notes on whichever project he was working on, and promptly marched out of the room, barely acknowledged by either of the other men as Ray bristled at Len's implication.

"Oh really Leonard, and who, exactly, was going to get into that locked room to check things out in small amount of time we had? I'm sure you're very fast at breaking into things, but 30 seconds fast?"

Len grimaced, partially at the use of his entire first name for a second time that day, and partially because Ray wasn't exactly wrong. "Yes Ray, but what about afterwards, I doubt you really needed to fly between my head that punch heading towards it." 

Ray's head drew back. "He was wearing brass knuckles, my suit is designed to absorb that kind of impact, and much better at it then your skull, as thick as it can be sometimes, . You know this, at least I assume so, as I'd hope you'd been listening at least one of the times I mentioned it. Besides, like I said, it was a glancing blow, knocked me around a little, but no serious damage."

Len glared a little. "You spun out and hit the ground."

"And would have been up and about almost immediately, if you hadn't grabbed me before I could move."

Unable to pull out a new argument, Len responded by repeating his previous statement, this time in a slightly more dejected, for him, tone. ".... You spun out and hit the ground!"

Knowing he'd gotten his point across to a degree, Ray decided he didn't want to push Len much more in regards to the incident, knowing it would take a while before the older man truly began accepting that he didn't need to protect the younger one from everything.

"I know, but I was okay, you know I was okay."

The barely perceptible sigh was the only indication Len gave that'd he'd understood, but it was enough, for now.

With a soft huff, Ray pressed a gentle kiss to Len's mouth, letting himself relax as Len deepened it, knowing the other man needed to take a bit of control now that the main argument was over.

For a few seconds, Len backed him around the room. Neither of them had noticed that their argument had travelled around the room and now the older man was searching for something to pin Ray against that wouldn't roll out from under the both of them.

They both froze slightly as the familiar press of a table edge pushed against Ray's back, although the position seemed slightly different.

Ray's slight disorientation scattered to the winds as Len's lips moved down his neck as the other man began tugging his under-shirt up, pulling it until it was hoisted to just under where his lips were nibbling at. Ray had barely a second to feel a sudden lose as Len's mouth pulled away, before, perhaps in an attempt to make absolutely sure the argument wouldn't start back up, those lips moved to suckle directly on one of Ray's nipples, pulling a suddenly needy whine from the younger man's throat as his legs parted to allow Len to settle between them.

Len ardently licked and nibbled the teased nub until it was a rosy peak, before trailing his tongue across to give the other nipple the same treatment, pulling stuttering whimpers from the younger man as he went. Pulling from the now only partially coherent Ray, he quickly pulled off both his jacket and shirt before returning, to the now also air chilled, perky nipples, swiftly switching between them to pull louder moans from the younger man as he dragged the other man's pants down to his knees, along with his underwear.

When Len pulled back again, Ray open his eyes when the older man seemed to make no other moves for a few seconds. He tried not to feel to entranced by the look of borderline awe on Len's face as the other man drank in the sight of Ray partially undone and panting.

Looking up again as he felt Ray's eyes on him, Len blinked for a few seconds, before sliding down to his knees and pulling the younger man's half hard cock into his mouth. Surprised at the movement, Ray's stomach seemed to hollow out as his muscles clenched at the unexpected movement, hands moving to thread fingers through far too short hair. before relaxing to stroke against the soft bristles on Len's scalp as the older man's throat relaxed to pull in his now fully hard erection, drawing a soft, almost wail from the younger man's mouth. This was amplified as thick fingers began rubbing against the younger man's entrance, before gently pressing slightly in.

With a small, almost subsonic groan, Ray felt himself fold backwards, unconsciously shifting as the feeling of slightly sharp paper edges dug into his spine, one leg shifting until it gently draped over Len's shoulder.

Suddenly, whatever state of bliss he was entering, became suddenly very disrupted at the sound of an angry roar, more reminiscent what Barry Allen had described of his encounters with Gorilla Grodd, rather than what they usually heard coming from the normally mild mannered Professor currently glaring at them from the doorway.

With an impressive growl accompanying his unimpressed expression at their current position, Martin Stein made the reason for his ire very clear as he used his even more impressive strength to haul both men of the not quite familiar desk they'd been, more than making out on, barely giving them time to yank Ray's pants and underpants back up around his waist, although he almost kindly not given full details, even as he angrily pushed them both out the doorway.

"YOU DON'T MAKE OUT ACROSS OTHER PEOPLE'S NOTES DOCTOR PALMER, MISTER SNART."

With a soft snarl, he gathered up their few discarded clothes, before shoving them into their hands. this was followed by another, disgruntled growl as he reached up and gingerly yanked a few pages of notes currently glued to Ray's back by sweat.

He gave them one last angry shove, before slamming the door behind the now sheepish looking Ray's back as Len glared almost petulantly at the now closed of lab, before turning to see the smug look on one Mick Rory's face.

Unable to think of a good retort, he settled for a fairly normal. "Shut up Mick."

Before hauling the still slightly embarrassed younger man along to their quarters.

He intended to finish what he'd started.


End file.
